muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 18 (1986-1987)
M. Elizabeth Houston Watching the season 18 credit crawl on YouTube, I noticed, under Muppet Performers, the name M. Elizabeth Houston. I added this to the Muppets of Sesame Street subsection. But I digress, Any more information on this "mystery" puppeteer? ---- Jesse (talk) 03:21, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :We were just talking about her somewhere on the wiki, but now I forget where. I think Tony knew something about her. —Scott (talk) 03:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed that a youtube link to this seasons credits are cited. I thought we didn't need a citation if they are credited. --Minor muppetz 03:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::See Talk:Scuba Diver for more of her credits. She didn't perform much, but it appears that she was the first Juliet. -- MuppetDude 13:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just wanted to add my curiosity to this. Max riverbottom Episodes These episode descriptions have been posted on this page. We're trying to only include descriptions on the season pages that are linked to episode articles. If you have a full description of any of these episodes, please help out by posting an episode page! -- Danny (talk) 13:34, 20 June 2007 (UTC) * Episode 2227 -- Elmo Sleeps Over at Bob's * Episode 2238 -- The Pet Show * Episode 2230 -- A Cold Day On Sesame Street * Episode 2231 -- Oscar's Sesame Street Story (Repeat) * Episode 2232 -- Gordon And Maya Play Pirates (Repeat) * Episode 2236 -- Petey Plays A Rhyming Game * Episode 2241 -- Snuffy Becomes A Birdketeer (Repeat) * Episode 2243 -- Slimey's Computer Song / Big Bird Stays Up Late * Episode 2245 -- Barkley Gets Lost (Repeat) * Episode 2253 -- Gordon Leaves A Note For Gina * Episode 2254 -- Elmo's sick radio * Episode 2255 -- Elmo hangs out with Luis / Dr. Nobel Price invents something original * Episode 2256 -- Elmo names his doll after David * Episode 2259 -- A Bee Stays With Bob * Episode 2264 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Get Their Picture Taken * Episode 2267 -- Snuffy's Baby Book And Home Movie "Snuffy's First Steps" * Episode 2268 -- Elmo Brings In Groceries For Maria * Episode 2271 -- Elmo's New Shoes * Episode 2277 -- Telly Vision * Episode 2287 -- How To Brush Your Teeth Like A Grouch * Episode 2295 -- "Write It Down" * Episode 2299 -- Uncle Wally Sings A Song To Slimey About Important * Episode 2302 -- The Pointer Sisters Sing "Take My Hand" * Episode 2303 -- Biff And Sully Sing "Someone's Gotta Hammer * Episode 2312 -- What Is Love/Bob's Stop Sign/Forgetful Jones Takes A Walk * Episode 2317 -- Placido And Others Sing Opera * Episode 2324 -- Don Music And Buster Sing "Flabbergasted" * Episode 2328 -- Pete Seeger Visits * Episode 2333 -- Springtime On Sesame Street * Episode 2334 -- Ants Carry A Package * Episode 2336 -- "Important" Song * Episode 2345 -- The Count Says "Extra Extra" * Episode 2346 -- Use A Brick With Don * Episode 2347 -- Snuffy Sleeps Over Gordon And Susan's * Episode 2348 -- Bob Teaches Elmo What A Baton Is * Episode 2350 -- Elmo Goes Exploring And Hums To Himself * Episode 2352 -- Meryl Sheep's Play * Episode 2355 -- The Count's Phone Call